enigmatafandomcom-20200213-history
Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Achievements
In Enigmata: Genu's Revenge, achievements can be gotten by doing some notable feats inside the game. These feats are described in the description of the achievements themselves. When you complete an achievement, you can claim your reward for that achievement at the "Achievement" sub-shop of Neko's Shop, which includes 1 Achievement Point (which you can use to unlock more sub-shops) and a Gold reward depends on the achievement. Achievements are divided into 3 ranks. Rank 1 and Rank 2 achievements have clearly given description, while Rank 3 achievements all have scrambled descriptions in the game (though the descriptions of these achievements in this page will be unscrambled). Rank 1 Achievements *'Starter:' Kill 100 Enemies, 20,000 Gold *'Racer:' Beat a non-replay level in 120 second, 40,000 Gold (easier to get with Warp Speed and Time Nullifier) (inobtainable if you've already completed the game yet haven't got it) *'Money Money Money:' Obtain 200,000 Gold, 20,000 Gold reward (200,000 Gold must be your current credit, used Gold doesn't count) *'Insanity:' Crash into a boss, 10,000 Gold *'Assassin:' Kill 25 enemies from behind, 10,000 Gold (only obtainable using Enigmata 2's controls, not classic controls) *'Triple Kill:' Kill 3 enemies at once, 35,000 Gold *'Excellent:' End level with 4 Excellents or better, 45,000 Gold *'Bonus Lover:' Collect 300 bonuses, 30,000 Gold *'Ship Collector:' Buy 5 ships, 75,000 Gold *'Missile Enthusiast:' Use 1000 Missiles, 80,000 Gold *'Vindicator:' Defeat 500 enemies, 75,000 Gold *'Bosskiller:' Defeat 4 bosses, 90,000 Gold (replay bosses also count) *'Wielder of the Laser:' Collect the Vecton Laser power-up, 100,000 Gold *'Amazing:' End level with 4 Amazings or better, 120,000 Gold *'Millionaire:' Obtain 1 million gold, 140,000 Gold Rank 2 Achievements *'Shield Destroyer:' Destroy 10 enemy shields, 75,000 Gold (only obtainable with the Destroy Shield skill or RS Conquest's Shield-Piercing Bullets.) *'Skill Wizard:' Have 5 skills active simultaneously, 100,000 Gold (needs a lot of energy, Bonus Lock doesn't count) *'Point Shooter:' Finish a level with 75% accuracy, 75,000 Gold (to get the accuracy achievements easily, it's recommended that you ONLY shoot the boss and nothing else on the first levels) *'Force of Destruction': Defeat over 90% of all enemies in a level, 60,000 Gold *'Questionable Decision:' Go through a whole level without collecting any bonuses, 125,000 Gold *'Item Master': Have 10 or more equipments equipped, 80,000 Gold (needs a high-level Cargo Expansion, or a Tier 5 ship without Cargo Expansion). *'Multitasker:' Completely fill up your skills bar, 120,000 Gold (the "skills bar" doesn't have to be filled up by only skills, missiles and items also count) *'Quintuple Kill:' Kill 5 enemies at the same time, 140,000 Gold (Laser Blast-related Bonus Weapons crucially needed) *'Risktaker:' Almost die 5 times in one level and still complete it, 100,000 Gold (by "almost die" the game means when a "Low Armor" warning shows up) *'Champion of the Enigmata:' Defeat 10 bosses, 220,000 Gold *'Badge of Honor:' Complete 5 missions, 160,000 Gold *'Perfectionist:' Finish a level with 4 Perfects, 240,000 Gold (easier to get when you replay an early level with a very strong ship) *'Bonus Addict:' Collect 2,000 Bonuses, 280,000 Gold *'Impossible:' Finish a level with a time of 0, 550,000 Gold (it's actually possible with the Time Nullifier) *'Wielder of the Blue Laser:' Collect the Blue Laser power-up, 350,000 Gold Rank 3 Achievements (scrambled description in-game) *'Warlord:' Heartlessly defeat 2000 enemies, 200,000 Gold (forget the word "heartlessly") *'Mega-Insanity:' Crash into a boss 15 times, 100,000 Gold (you must crash 15 times in a single boss fight for this to count) *'The Box of Doom:' Collect an exploding box, 140,000 Gold *'Filthy Rich:' Obtain 5 million gold, 300,000 Gold *'Strange Irony:' Destroy Neko's Shop, 430,000 Gold (easier to get with the shop's boss form, but destroying the shop's "shop form" has also been proven possible) *'Obliviator:' Defeat over 95% of enemies in a level past Level 10, 400,000 Gold *'Non-Random Achievement:' Just kidding, it is random, 800,000 Gold (this achievement is 100% based on luck) *'Just Made It: '''End a level with 5% armor and shield remaining, 1,200,000 Gold *'Titan:' Create a ship with over 5000 armor, 1,500,000 Gold (easily gotten by transforming into Guardian of Mana with an armor-boosting equipment, but it's also been proven possible by buffing the Pseudo-Epic to the max.) *'Sniper:' Finish a level with over 95% accuracy, 1,000,000 Gold *'Badge of Conquest:' Complete 15 missions, 1,000,000 Gold *'Full Capacity:' Acquire all skills, 2,000,000 Gold *'O.C.D.:' Own everything in the three shops, 2,500,000 Gold (by "three shops" it means the three equipment shops) *'Perfectionist Elite:' Finish a level with 4 Perfects beyond Level 16, 3,000,000 Gold *'Ultimate Defender of the Enigmata:' Defeat 10,000 enemies, 1,000,000 Gold Total Counts *'Total number of Achievements:' 45 Achievements (15 Achievements each rank) *'Total Gold obtainable by Achievements:''' 19,135,000 Gold. Trivia *You need 50 Achievement Points to unlock all of the sub-shops of Neko's Shop, so even if you get all of the achievements, without getting Achievement Points from other sources (such as missions or Nekon Attacks), you still can't gain full access to Neko's Shop. Category:Lists